


Catch Me

by ellewrites



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewrites/pseuds/ellewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I let you catch me – didn't I?" Duo baited, tilting his face up a little, pouting out his lower lip a little, trying to play at being a 'good boy' even though he knew nothing of the term. But he knew how Trowa liked that – liked to think there could be something good there, hidden and shoved away under layers of danger and a lifetime of bad decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/gifts).



> Pairings/Warnings: 2x3, AU, m/m sexual situations, cursing, a wee bit of violence? Nothing too bad though, really.
> 
> Notes: I'm just going to say, this is probably the most difficult pairing for me to write. ^^;; But it is one of Miss M's favorites and this is in honor of her birthday so with the fact that so very little of it exists, I have made the grand attempt. ;-P I hope I have done them some justice, though I know she can write them better.
> 
> Un-beta'ed and hastily edited – all mistakes are my own!

Wind whipped the hair back from his face, making his eyes water, but Trowa kept the black motorbike in front of him in the blur of his sight, ridiculous braid lashing out behind the driver like a flag. He cursed under his breath as he shifted his own motorcycle under his body weight, very aware of the danger of the speed in these slick and narrow alleyways rarely traversed by more than pedestrians and mopeds. It was impossible that Duo had an endgame that didn't involve him smashed into a fucking brick wall – they were headed deeper into the city and there was no escape. Sure Duo was an inventive little shit but still Trowa couldn't figure it. It was the end of the line for him now – there was no escape.

Trowa felt something in his gut clench as he watched Duo's tires falter, balance unsteady, and he nearly went down as he took a corner too hard through residual water pooled on cobblestone from the earlier downpour. But it required him to slow down and Trowa calculated for the mistake Duo had made, taking the turn wide around the puddle. Duo tried to make up speed down the long, dark corridor but Trowa was already close, closer than he had been and then –

Then Duo was inexplicably slowing down. Inexplicable until Trowa glanced up as he slowed in unison, seeing the barred chain link fence ahead, stopping would-be trespassers from entering the government complex on the other side. Which perplexed Trowa further because everyone knew the location of the compound and Duo surely could've accounted for the gate. Unless...

Duo slid to a stop on the bike, letting it crash uselessly to the ground and continue its slide into the brick face of the building to their left, the metallic clash grating Trowa's nerves and he ground his teeth as he came to a more modest stop, staring up at his foe from the seat of his motorcycle. Ask it took was the cocky grin Duo employed, fists on hips, one eye closing in a wink and Trowa knew. He fucking let him win.

Part of his mind processed that he ought to proceed with caution – that Duo was never so straight forward as this and obviously had to have some kind of escape plan. But the rest of his blood was boiling with anger, with lust, with frustration – a million emotions he couldn't process and before he knew what he was doing he was stepping off his motorcycle, fingering the handcuffs at his belt with one hand, the other on his gun, and approaching Duo with the ferocity of the storm continuing to thicken overhead.

"Got me, eh?" Duo teased with that same damn smile he always wore and Trowa pulled his gun, feeling a sense of satisfaction when Duo's smirk faltered for a moment. He pressed the barrel of the gun into Duo's chest, forcing him back hard into the fencing, wide eyes staring out at him from that pretty face with a little surprise but a lot more self-assured arrogance.

"Do you realize what you did?" Trowa hissed through clenched teeth as he jabbed the gun painfully hard into Duo's chest, knowing the question as a stupid one. Duo might've been a lot of things – egotisitcal, cock-sure, cunning, mischevious, slutty, and yeah he was a thief – but he sure as shit wasn't stupid. He knew the ramifications of the virus he planted, the impending stock crash and backlash tomorrow morning when it was discovered that Odin Technologies had been supplying weapons to the Iranians during tentative negotiations. While Trowa couldn't figure how Duo benefited from that directly, it was definitely the worst crime Duo had perpetrated to date.

Duo just laughed, rough and deep, not breaking eye contact, deep blue shining at him as if he just told the world's funniest joke. He fingered the barrel of the gun, stroking his index finger down it and Trowa felt his anger peak, threatening to undo him, his control faltering.

It was never supposed to be like this between them. Trowa didn't even know how it happened, really, as the first time he saw him Duo was just a scraggly piece of shit punk, not quite eighteen even, drug into the station in cuffs, a torn leather jacket, and dirty jeans but that same defiant look in his eyes and Trowa really hadn't expected anything when he was assigned to him. A repeat offender of minimal crimes that could never truly be pinned on him – carjackings, a few thefts, nothing major. But there was something in his eyes, fucking footsie under the interrogation table, Trowa shooting back away from the table with the clatter of chair legs on tile flooring, Duo's laughter ringing through the room. And one day after months of Duo treating the precinct like a revolving door, his tongue licking his lips, his fingers brushing skin, looks given that left nothing to the imagination and Trowa hit the cameras. It devolved from there, Duo seeming to instinctively know each one of his little kinks and he was helpless – knew he was being used but he couldn't fight it.

"I let you catch me – didn't I?" Duo baited, tilting his face up a little, pouting out his lower lip a little, trying to play at being a 'good boy' even though he knew nothing of the term. But he knew how Trowa liked that – liked to think there could be something good there, hidden and shoved away under layers of danger and a lifetime of bad decisions.

"First mistake," Trowa muttered as he leaned in and kissed him hard, lowering his gun in favor of handcuffing their wrists together in two fluid motions. He knew from personal experience how Duo gave no shits about handcuffs and would run regardless and he couldn't risk that now. Not with this crime. Not with actual evidence against him this time.

"Aww fuck man," he complained, jerking at the chain as the kiss fell apart when he heard the click of the locking mechanism. "Really?"

Trowa frowned, not dissimilar glares exchanged between them. Duo had become far too used to leniency. Expected it. Never thought he'd get caught with Trowa in charge of his rap sheet.

"Not this time." There was no sympathy in his tone and Duo whined, a pathetic little sound from the back of his throat that made Trowa's gut twist. It was that same thing it always was, that want to see the good in everyone, that stupid fucking optimism. There was nothing good about Duo Maxwell. But that stupid fucking pout, those stupid fucking eyes, making him seem helpless, making him seem innocent despite single-handedly taking down a multi-billion dollar corporation and possibly initiating a goddamned war.

Trowa put his gun away, trying to avoid those eyes boring into his, but Duo jerked their shackles hard, cool metal cutting into the flesh of Trowa's wrist and he looked back over at him. His bangs stuck to his face with the damp humidity, the light failing, making his pale skin stand out in stark contrast to his entirely black attire and really, he was beautiful, Trowa thought. Thought about what it would be like if things were different, if he'd met him at a coffee shop, a bookstore, if he were in college like he ought to be and not committing felonies but then he supposed it wouldn't be the same. Duo wouldn't look right in cleanly washed khakis and polos with the collars tilted up. He wouldn't have his soul.

And really it was only just in a single second that he thought all of that before Duo was kissing him with a sense of urgency that took Trowa's breath away so that he was panting into the kiss, relishing in the feel of Duo's lips against his own, Duo's tongue running thick against his bottom lip, teeth nipping it roughly because Trowa knew – this would be the last time. His back up would catch up, the FBI too would track them here and Duo would be thrown into the back of a police car the way he had so many times before but this time would be different. This time would be forever.

"Isn't this inappropriate, officer?" Duo whispered, each word emphasized like something out of a porno and Trowa moaned, too fucking hard despite himself with Duo handcuffed to him, pressed into a metal fence, kissing him with reckless abandon, whispering those words... Fuck but the whole scenario was a fucking porno.

Trowa felt Duo's thigh slide between his legs and he allowed it as Duo reconnected their lips, free hand coming up to brush the hair back over his face, tousled and wind-ruined but the feeling of Duo's fingers made Trowa sigh into his body. He melted into Duo, weight sagging against him bonelessly, fencing rattling under their combined weight as Duo ground against him, shameless. He felt Duo's fingers at his zipper, sneaking into his pants to pull him out into the cold air and Trowa shivered, trying to fall into the warmth of Duo's mouth.

But then Duo was removing his mouth, sliding down his body and onto his knees on the damp stone below. Duo's hand gripped Trowa's wrist as he tried to touch his face, holding it still, the cuffs biting into his skin again and instead his free hand tangled in the chain link, steadying himself as Duo's tongue darted out to tease that sensitive spot right under his head Duo knew would make his hips twitch.

Duo knew everything about him. Not the boring things, not where he lived or his favorite food, his weekly routine or the brand of toothpaste he prefered, but the things that were hidden, secret. The things that made him sigh and moan, the things that made him feel something. It seemed terrible that someone like Duo, a criminal, the enemy, someone he could never truly be with was the one who knew him so intimately – but then, Trowa knew, there was a reason for that. Duo was especially perceptive, true, but it was also easier to let him in. Easier when nothing could be permanent. Easier when he knew the outcome, couldn't get his heart involved.

He moaned, soft and low, as Duo swallowed him, two fingers of his free hand wrapped around his base, helping him along. His pace was fast, knowing they didn't have much time, and Trowa watched through half-moon eyes, enraptured as his dick slid between full lips, the warm wet sensation of his mouth and tongue, the suction, the situation so incredibly erotic he found himself panting once more, fingers twisting the chain link so hard the cool metal hurt.

Then Duo groaned, the vibration deep in his throat combined with a roll of his tongue causing Trowa to slam his eyes shut, rest his forehead against the fencing, sparks and Duo's smirk swirling behind his eyelids.

"Fuck," he ground out through grit teeth, his other hand reaching for the fence, knees weak as he felt the tell-tale heat coil in his groin, the flutter in his stomach, and he didn't have to warn Duo – Duo knew. Duo knew and swallowed with his dick in the back of his throat, increased the tension, the speed for just a minute and that was all it took for Trowa to fall over the edge, hips jerking forward into Duo's willing mouth, his name exhaled quietly into the night.

Part of him wished it hadn't ended as this was it. Trowa could hear the sirens in the distance, pinpointing their location, and he didn't have time to do anything more than stare down in pity at that face grinning up at him, licking his lips. But Duo was sliding up his body, kissing him again, and it felt like it was okay, just for a minute, and he wouldn't have to think about never seeing him again on the free side of metal bars.

"Don't feel bad," Duo murmured, hands on his neck, in his hair, Trowa leaning into that touch, believing him for a moment that it was okay, that he wasn't angry or upset with him. It was just his job, it was just the situation – it wasn't what he wanted.

Duo's mouth trailed to his ear, his nose nuzzling it just a moment before he whispered over the growing sound of sirens, "Ain't nobody gonna ever catch me."

Trowa snorted and drew back, wanting to look Duo in the eyes at that preposterous statement to see if he really believed it but Duo was just grinning again. And he removed his hands from Trowa's neck at the same moment Trowa realized the issue in that, that his own hand was now cuffed to the fencing and anger swept through him, eyes narrowing on the conman between his arms but Duo was just chuckling.

He kissed him again, briefly, just a fleeting touch of lips Trowa couldn't deny no matter his ire at being played so cheaply and Duo winked, ran a thumb across his cheek.

"Not even you," Duo stated, self-assured and sinful and just like that he was gone and shimmying up the fire escape.

Trowa cursed and rattled the fencing, watching Duo as his fingers found purchase in the grouting between bricks to climb the last few feet to the top of the building and he wasn't angry anymore. Yeah, he was going to be reprimanded, as this was damn embarrassing really, and fuck, maybe even fired. Suspended, at the very least. But although the sirens were nearly on him now, alternating lights visible down the long alleyway, throwing weird shadows across brick – the only thing he felt as he watched Duo's braid slip away over the top of the building was relief.

He heard the shouts of his team muffled through the pounding of rain against stone as the sky opened up once again. Trowa turned, squinting against the lights, instantly soaked in freezing rain, hair in his face, making him and despite everything – even knowing he was probably never going to see Duo Maxwell again – he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
